MAP12: No Tomorrow (Community Chest)
MAP12: No Tomorrow is the twelfth map of Community Chest. It was designed by Mike "Use3d" Alfredson, and was inspired by Doom II MAP12: The Factoryccmap12dmo.txt, included in cc12-uv.zip (34:26 UV max demo by Mike "Use3d" Alfredson.). Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP12 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials Open the southeast door. Go all the way to the west, and flip the switch. Go around, and hit the next switch. Return to the first room, and step into the eastern alcove; the walls will open. Run to the skin pit in the east, and hit the switch on the east side of the center pillar. Quickly open the western door, and run to the western lift. Take it up, and open the southern door. Step onto the thin walkway, and shoot the button on the pillar. Follow the walkway over to the red key, and then leave the building. Be careful when navigating the walkway; if you fall in, you will be unable to escape. Return to the first room, and open the northeast door. Run all the way west, and then north. Go up the eastern staircase. In the next room, trigger the lifts with the southern switch, and take either of them up. Enter the central hall, and then jump west to the other platform. Run west, and the wall will open. Go around the path, and hit the switch. Backtrack to the lifts, and head through the western door. Run around and hit the switch at the end. Return to the previous switch, and go downstairs to the south. Go to the southern corner of the bars, and shoot the button on the southern side of the pillar. Navigate the walkway, and grab the yellow key. Backtrack to the lifts, take the southern lift up, and open the yellow door to the south. Jump down the hole, and open the next door. Flip the northern switch, and enter either one of the southern doors. Flip the switch in the side you enter. Do the same for the other side, and hit the newly revealed switch to the south. Reenter the hall, and leave through the western door. Run to the west of the area, and flip the switch to open the windows. Before the windows close, face the switch in the southeast of the opposite room, and shoot it. Go through the northern doorway, and run down either one of the western, curved stairways. Open the door, go north, and then open th eastern door. Flip the switch, and enter the sewage tunnel through the northeast opening. Go west, and then south. Flip the switch, and go in the southwest opening. Open the door at the south end of the tunnel, and take the lift in the next room. Open the southern door. Go west, then south, west, north, east, and south across the walkways and over the gaps. Go upstairs, open the door, and pull the western switch to open windows. Shoot the skull switch in the south once it shows, and the bars to the north will open. Flip the red switch, go back south, and press the eastern switch. Jump to the southern walkway, and take the lift up. Hit the switch in the next room, and backtrack to the curved stairways. Head south through the doorway, go around the bend, and enter the northeast doorway. Flip the switch, jump into the sludge pit, and go upstairs. Open the door, and run down the hall until you find an outdoors area. Dash to the switch in the west, and flip it. Return to the center of the level to find that a step and bridge have risen to a door, leading to a lift. Do not enter the door; instead, jump down to the inner walkway, and open the southwest door. Go to the opposite end, and flip the switch. Return to the walkway, and drop to the stone walkway below. Run along the east end, and flip the two yellow switches. Go to the west end, and press the red switch. Trigger the lift at the south, and step into it. Secrets # At the east of the map, north of the skin pit, half of two different panels are colored green. Press on it to lower the wall, and then head up the stairway that follows. Lower the wooden wall at the apex to find an assortment of health and armor bonuses, as well as two medikits, a box of ammo, a box of shells, a box of rockets, a bulk cell, a backpack, and security armor. (sector 318) # At the northeast of the room where you obtain the red key, press on the easternmost computer panel to open the western wall. Drop out of it and onto the post below to obtain a soul sphere. (sector 336) You can only open this wall once, so you must be quick. # When you enter the northeast room with the two elevators, do not take the southern elevator. Instead, use the northern elevator. Go through the open door to the north to find fifteen health bonuses, as well as three alcoves that each contain three rockets, two sets of shells, and a medikit. (sector 301) Taking the southern elevator up, and entering the southernmost room, will cause the door to close permanently, preventing you from obtaining this secret. # One of the northern compartments that open in the center of the map after obtaining the yellow key has tears in the northwest portion of the wall. Open it to find a teleporter; use it, and you will be taken to a closet to the north of a mainframe in the elevator room. Drop onto the mainframe to obtain two boxes of rockets, and combat armor. (sector 168) # In the room southwest of the starting area, pressing on the metal wall with the lightning bolt on it will cause the game to tell you that you need the yellow key to open it. After obtaining it, run back to this wall, and open it to find a secret tunnel leading to twenty-one health bonuses, a box of ammo, a box of shells, a box of rockets, a bulk cell, and a soul sphere. (sector 213) Areas / screenshots Image:CommunityChest-map12-start.png|The start Image:CommunityChest-map12-guts.png|Guts on the floor Image:CommunityChest-map12-barrels.png|Barrels are fun Image:CommunityChest-map12-center.png|The central room Image:CommunityChest-map12-demons.png|Lots of demons Image:CommunityChest-map12-cacos.png|Cacodemons Image:CommunityChest-map12-mud.png|Acid mud Image:CommunityChest-map12-infighting.png|Monsters infighting Image:CommunityChest-map12-barrels2.png|More barrels Image:CommunityChest-map12-end.png|The end Speedrunning Current records The records for the map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things References External links * Community Chest demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive No Tomorrow (Community Chest) Category:Mike Alfredson levels